Burning the Midnight oil
by Cindy Ryan
Summary: Fluffy partnership oneshot. Returning from a vacation Don finds Megan asleep at her desk


The latest chapter of Long way home is giving me fits so I decided to write some fluff. :) Enjoy :)  
This is unbeta'd all mistakes are mine.

Title: Burning the midnight oil  
Author: Cindy Ryan

Don Eppes didn't bother to cover his yawn as he stepped off the elevator into the familiar FBI office. It was almost one in the morning on a sunday...check that Monday morning. He really should be home in bed. He'd just done a twelve hour drive home from a camping trip with his Dad and Charlie. It'd been a much needed vacation if only for the weekend. Don had wanted to check his email and messages but of course technology was hating him. Neither his laptop or cell phone were cooperating. The laptop's wifi connection was acting up and he'd forgotten to charge his phone.  
So after dropping Charlie and his Dad off Don had decided to make a quick detour and stop at the office.  
He'd expected it to be dark and empty. Instead Don stopped in his tracks finding his partner sound asleep at her desk.

Shaking his head with a smile Don approached Megan quietly. The profiler's head rested on her folded left arm which was just below the computer keyboard. Megan's right hand was stretched out a finger still holding onto the pen she'd been using.

Don reached over and saved the file Megan had been working on and shut down the computer. Megan stirred when he shut the desk light off.

"Meg?"Eppes prompted gently as he shook her left shoulder lightly. "Come on, time to go home."

Blinking sleepily Reeves focused on her partner. "Don?"

"Yeah."Don replied with a grin. "You fell asleep at your desk. I'll take you home."

"What time is it?"Megan asked as she stood rolling her shoulders to try to eliminate the kink in her neck and shoulders.

"After one."Don stated as he headed toward his office. "Let me check my email quick and we'll get out of here."

"How was your trip?"Megan asked as she gathered her coat and purse.

"Good."Eppes replied as he powered up his computer and picked up the receiver of his phone to key the voice mail playback. "Was nice just to forget for a little while."

"I'm glad you got to relax and have some fun."Reeves stated with a yawn as she leaned against the open door of Don's office.

"I'll show you some pictures in the morning when we're both more awake."Don commented as he skimmed through the six voice mails.

Nothing urgent in the messages. He saved them and hung up the phone. The computer finally loaded and Don launched the email program. There was only one that was marked priority and he quickly read it and sent back a reply. Turning the computer off Don glanced at his partner.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah, thanks for the ride don't think I'd make it under my own power."Megan stated wearily.

"What kept you here so late anyway?"Don inquired as he shut the light off in his office and stepped out shutting the door.

"Catching up on reports. We've been busy the last few weeks."Reeves replied as they stepped into the elevator.

"Every time I think we have some impact on the crime rate the numbers sky rocket again."Don stated sadly.

"We make a difference just the math doesn't show it."Megan countered with a yawn.

"You've been hanging around Charlie too much if you're using math as an argument."Don replied with a grin as they reached the parking garage.

Megan shook her head. "Sorry, tired, not math law of averages. Large population."

Don chuckled as they reached his vehicle. "Let's get you home before you fall over."

They were half way back to Megan's apartment when Don realized his partner had fallen asleep her head resting against the window. Don wondered how far a suggestion of her taking the day off would go before being shot down. Don knew from experience how this job could swallow your whole life.  
Reaching Megan's building Don parked on the street. He shut the engine off and took the key out. Gently nudging his partner Don tried to rouse her.

"Megan? You're home, sleeping beauty."

Bleary eyes peered back at him and Don grinned. He got out of the car and went around to the passenger side where he helped Megan to her feet.  
The cool air helped wake Megan enough to allow her to walk inside unassisted. It also allowed her to unlock the door to her apartment.

Once inside Megan turned to her partner with a weary smile. "Thanks for the assist."

"Anytime."Eppes replied with a smile as he shut the door. "I'll wait a few minutes make sure you're tucked in."

Megan laughed. "I'm a big girl, Don, I can handle things the rest of the way."

"Humor me."Don stated as he stepped into the living room and sat on the sofa.

Reeves shook her head as she set her coat on the back of the sofa and purse on the side table. "You're as tired as I am. Should head home."

Don yawned. "In a few minutes."

"Suit yourself."Megan replied as she went into the bedroom and closed the door.

Don leaned back against the sofa and rested his head against the soft cushion. He'd close his eyes just for a few minutes.  
Then he'd head home.

* * *

After changing into pj's Megan went back to the living room. She stopped and smiled seeing Don fast asleep on the sofa. Shaking her head Megan gently shifted Don so he was laying down. He didn't stir as Megan lifted his legs onto the sofa and took off his shoes. Megan walked to the linen closet and took out a spare blue blanket. She went back to the sofa and covered her partner's sleeping form. Megan watched Don sleep for a long moment before placing a gentle hand on his left shoulder.

"Thanks for being the best partner a girl could have."Megan said quietly.

On the way back to the bedroom Megan shut the lights off. She climbed into bed and turned the bedside lamp off.  
Minutes later she was asleep.

end


End file.
